Rabbit Marks the Spot
Rabbit Marks the Spot is the first segment of the second episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 16th, 1989 on ABC. Synopsis Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Gopher play pirates and Rabbit buries a treasure chest full of rocks and makes a map to find it because of them wrecking his Garden, which he later regrets. Plot Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Gopher become a pirate crew called the Pooh pirates and begin to search for buried treasure. First They start to tear up Rabbit's garden in search of buried treasure. Rabbit becomes furious about what they did and decides to teach them a lesson. Rabbit starts by filling a treasure chest with rocks, dumps dirt on it, and marks a letter X on it. Then he draws up a map to help the Pooh Pirates find it. Rabbit sends the map to the pirates and claims that the treasure belongs to his great great uncle Long John Cottontail. After following the map’s directions, Captain Piglet and his crew finally find the treasure. Fearing that someone might try to steal the treasures once they open it outside, Pooh and his friends decide to open the chest inside Piglet’s house. They try all they can to open the treasure chest, but they can’t open it. Late at night, Rabbit was excited that his plan might succeed. However, when he fell asleep, he began to have a nightmare with Pooh and his friends appeared from the ground as stone monsters, doubting he's a genius and telling Rabbit that wasn't a very nice thing to do. Because, he built up their hopes and got them all excited. But, then get mad with Rabbit for giving them a bunch of rocks. Rabbit apologizes and saying it was just a joke. After the dream, Rabbit becomes scared that Pooh and his friends will become angry with him when they find out what’s in the chest. Rabbit tries to retrieve the chest before it is opened. First Rabbit disguises himself as the ghost of Long John Cottontail and tries to scare Pooh and his friends into giving him the chest, but it fails. Rabbit is sure that Pooh and his friends won’t talk to him anymore and decides to leave the Hundred Acre Woods. But then the Pooh pirates decide to blast the chest open and bring Rabbit to watch the explosion. The pirates see the rocks and Rabbit apologizes to them, but Pooh and his friends actually like the rocks and find a great use for them. Then the real ghost of Long John Cottontail appears and confronts them. Pooh and his friends are terrified of him and run away. After that, a bewildered Long John Cottontail disappears and the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Long John Cottontail Songs *''Pirates Is What We'll Be'' Cast Quotes *'Rabbit' (after getting run over by a ship in his garden) I am not going to get mad. (shouts) I AM GOING TO TEACH THEM A LESSON!!!! Gallery Pirate.Tigger.PNG 01.jpg Pirates01.png 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg X240-OlF.jpg 07.jpg 08.jpg 09.jpg 10.jpg Pirate.Pooh.and.Piglet.PNG Rabbit.Marks.the.Spot.PNG Long John Cottontails.PNG Originalrabbit.JPG|Original title card Rabbit Marks the Spot.jpg Video releases *''Growing up with Winnie the Pooh: All For One And One For All'' *''Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Cowboy Pooh'' Trivia *The title of this episode is an allusion of the phrase, “X marks the spot.” *This was also an episode where Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, and/or any other Winnie the Pooh character doesn’t appear in besides Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Gopher in this episode. * This episode was also the first and only appearance of Long John Cottontail. (As he would never appear in another episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.) * First Episode of Rick Finn and only Episode of Lonnie Thompson. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:1989 Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Rabbit episode Category:Episodes with Songs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2